


I've Always Been Proud of You, Luv.

by Alice_Sapphire



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Accepting someone for who they are shouldn't be so hard, Anal Sex, As in actual sleeping, Character is in a masculine swing but written as neutral, Establishing Safewords, First time publishing both porn and a Genderfluid character, Friends to Lovers, Genderfluid Character, Hair Brushing, Hurt/Comfort, I love constructive criticism and feedback, I tried to type out Piers' accent just a little, I'm not good at English slang sorry folks, Intimate scene is in the next chapter, It isn't for Piers, Mention of enema use, Mention of suicidal thoughts or desires, No beta I'm going in balls-deep, OC is Genderfluid and so is the writer, Other, Piers is an amazing boyfriend, Porn with some mild plot, Rockstars only look scary and mean, Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sleeping Together, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Wholesome tenderness before the porn, Writing the OC with a definite gender gave the author the willies, comments give me life, first time anal sex, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:15:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Sapphire/pseuds/Alice_Sapphire
Summary: After being lost in their thoughts, International Officer Aquamarine finds themselves standing outside Spikemuth. After going in to catch the tail end of Piers' concert, they're welcomed backstage to say hi when the former Gym Leader notices the officer doesn't look so good. He invites them back to his and Marnie's apartment where a simple cup of tea turns into simply everything.So. The summary is vague, but I really hope you give this one a chance. I'm actually very proud of this story, and I feel good about sharing it!
Relationships: Nezu | Piers/Original Character
Kudos: 5





	I've Always Been Proud of You, Luv.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so. Like I said in the summary, I'm super proud of this one. I'm posting chapter one for now so I can show off the sweet and loving side of it before we get to the lemon cookies. I'm Genderfluid myself, and writing this actually helped me sort out a bit of dysphoria of my own. Piers reminds me so much of my own boyfriend in personality and heart, and I just couldn't keep from writing this idea out. Part two will come soon.~ Please feel free to leave a comment or constructive criticism! I live for feedback! I'm also not good with English slang AT ALL, so there's a painful lacking of some adorable slang on Piers' end. XD

It had been nearly two months since Aqua completed their challenge, and they had yet to leave Galar. It wasn’t like they had any calls to go on, there was no grand emergency to call them to another region. For once, Aqua and their team had some off-time, and they spent it getting comfortable in Galar. If they had their way, they’d see about becoming a permanent resident; not that Kanto was terrible. They were born and raised in Kanto, despite being Unovian, but there was just something about Galar that made them feel even more at home. Ontop of that ‘at home’ feeling, there was a certain some _one_ keeping their feet firmly planted on Galarian soil.  
  
So, when the officer got out of their thoughts, they weren’t surprised when their eyes looked into the dark, yawning mouth of Spikemuth.  
  
Of course, they’d subconsciously go there; Piers was there. Aqua could hear the man’s screaming, growling, and singing coming clear from the back of the town, and they bit their lower lip in annoyance. They’ve stared down countless organizational leaders and Pokemon that other people considered their _Gods_ ; only to smirk and lay on the heat nice and thick. When it came to talking to the punk rocker, and possibly try to get close to him?  
  
They choked. Every. Time.  
  
After a few minutes of hemming and hawing over it, Aqua walked into the town. A couple of Piers’ precious ‘Team Yell goons’, as he so lovingly calls them, were standing in front of the entrance to the concert area. Upon recognizing the officer, their expressions relaxed a bit; turning to surprise when Aquamarine actually paid the fee for the concert. They would have let them in, anyway.  
  
Once they let Aqua in, the officer walked up to the crowd. They were content with standing at the back, but then Piers noticed them. Because, of course the man would notice the individual. They stood out. A wide brimmed undertaker’s hat, black trench coat, dark purple dress shirt and pants, with black shin-high boots. Though Aqua had the spooky look going on to match their specialty in Ghost-types, the look also whispered of Darkness. With a smirk that should be as illegal as it was sinful, Piers motioned for Aqua to come up to the front row, and before they could stop their feet, Aquamarine walked up to where Piers motioned. They looked up with their tired and distant expression as it seemed almost like the former Gym Leader was singing directly to them.

It only took a few more lines of the song’s lyrics to make Aqua smile and relax a bit.

Such was the power this man held over the stoic officer. And he damn well knew it. Once the concert was over, and there were at least ten more ‘last songs of the night’, Piers motioned for Aqua to head backstage as he said good night to the crowd. As soon as they were told to go back there, Aquamarine walked into the back to wait for him. The officer leaned against a wall and checked their Rotom Phone when it started going off. Predictably enough, people were taking pictures of them standing in front of Piers and watching him. There were several captions to the pictures, things like;

‘When the 5-0 comes to Spikemuth to listen to the music, you know you’re good! @OfficerAquamarine, @DarkPunkRocker’;

‘Even cops listen to music. @OfficerAquamarine, @DarkPunkRocker’;

And the one that actually made Aqua smile a little:‘@OfficerAquamarine, @DarkPunkRocker Not every cop thinks we’re all lawless punks! #RockOnSpikemuth!’.

There were many others, but this picture stood out. Team Yell and other Galar citizens all around them. But, it was focused on Aqua – their eyes hidden from the camera by the brim of their hat and a small smile on their face as Piers gazed down at them with that sinful, damnable, beautiful smirk. The stage lights and neon lights created such a dramatic and nearly romantic effect. It was taken from the side, looked damn near perfect, and looked like something straight out of a Kantonian manga.

That thought made Aqua snicker just a little.

As they saved the picture to their phone, they heard a chuckle. “Your phone blowin’ up too, mate?” The person asked, and blue eyes looked up to see Piers walking up to them. The officer smirked slightly. “I’m not apologizing.” They drawled, and the rockstar laughed a little. “I don’t expectcha to. You’re still in Galar? Don’tcha have work t’be doin’, rather than comin’ to see me concerts?” The former Leader asked in that rough and ‘improper’ accent of his. Aqua shook their head. “No. I haven’t gotten any calls, haven’t gotten any requests. Besides, now that my challenge is over, I can sort of do what I want until the next region opens its borders. And Galar has been very comfortable to me so far.” They said, putting their phone on silent and back in their bag. “Well, glad you’re feelin’ comfortable here, luv. I don’t normally take people home after a concert, I’m usually about ready to just fall into bed with me boots still on and fall asleep like that. However, you look like you need to talk. Or like you just need some company. You can crash on the couch, too, if ya want.” The rockstar offered, and Aqua found themselves accepting the offer without really thinking about it.

Once they were at Piers and Marnie’s apartment, the rockstar would motion to the kitchen table for Aqua to sit down and take a load off. The officer sighed, slipped their bag off and placed it on the floor. After a moment of thinking, they slipped their coat off, draped it over the back of the chair, and then placed their hat on the back of the chair as well. All that was left was their uniform and their boots. Piers turned to look at them, immediately noticing their form, and he tilted his head. “Hm. You’re bindin’ your chest. Feelin’ masculine today, mate?” He said softly, doing his best to remove the tired growl from his voice. Aqua sighed. “Yes… No… Sort of…? I’m not really sure at the moment..” They admitted quietly, and Piers sighed gently. “Alright, mate. You’re alright. I’ll make us some tea, and you can talk about it.” He said so sweetly and genuinely. “… You’re tired, Piers. The last thing you need to deal with is my dysphoria –“

“Bloody nonsense, mate. You need someone right now and you came to me. I’m still ridin’ on adrenaline, I’ll be fine. You look like you’re gonna crumple down in a mess of shivers and anxiety, however.” The stubborn man said, leaving no room for Aqua to try and be selfless about their discomfort any longer. The officer fell silent. Once the tea was made and Piers brought it over with sugar, milk, and other things that could be put in it, did he finally sit down to hear about what troubled the individual. Aqua shuddered. “… It’s stressful, you know.. Not knowing what you are. You’re one of three humans that knows about it, and the other two are likely sleeping or busy. Not that I want to bother anyone with it, anyways. It’s not your guys’ problem..” The officer said softly, and Piers frowned at how low their thoughts of themselves were. The rockstar shook his head. “Mate, you don’t bother me. Especially not with this. I’ve known plenty of trans and fluid people over the years, and quite a bit of em aren’t around anymore because of that way of thinkin’. So, you’re gonna stay here a few days. Get your head back on straight, be around people and Pokemon you trust, and just relax. That’s not an offer, I bloody mean it. I’ll go get a damn mattress and make up a corner of the livin’ room for you. I don’t mind a bit.” He said firmly, almost not giving Aquamarine the choice but to accept, but that’s when the realization hit them.

Piers is worried they’re suicidal.

And he’s not completely wrong.

While they’re not actively wanting to hurt themselves, they aren’t taking the best care of themselves, either. And maybe the option to say no needed to be taken off the table for the officer. Maybe they, like they’ve done for people who they’ve arrested in the past, need to be told what they were going to do next. Instead of aimlessly drifting, spending money for hotel rooms or camping out in the wilds, they needed to stay in a place where they couldn’t get lost in their thoughts.

So, they sighed. They nodded. And Piers reached over to pat and squeeze their shoulder.

“There you go, mate. Besides, Ozzy will get to see you and your team. Ozzy loves you guys.” He said, already smiling at the thought of the happy, but unholy, screaming that would be coming from his Obstagoon’s gullet in the morning. The same thought made Aqua smile and chuckle a little. “You have a point. … It’ll also be nice to just… Have another Human around, you know?” They said softly, sipping their tea and nearly purring at the sweet, soothing taste. Piers smiled and chuckled. “Aye. Anything else you gotta talk about?” He asked, and Aqua sighed deeply through their nose.

Now or never.

“… I like someone.” “Bloody what, mate?! You gotta sweetheart in mind? Lucky bloke or madam, they are.” Piers said, and Aqua huffed at him. “It’s a male. But, he doesn’t know.” They said softly, but that didn’t stop Piers from smirking and acting like this was the most scandalous news Galar has yet to learn, next to Chairman Rose going mad with anxiety over Galar’s future. “He doesn’t? Ya haven’t told him? Why not, luv?” He purred, and the officer suppressed the urge to shiver or swallow too hard. “Well.. It’s not that easy. I can’t just up and tell him. I have to take a lot of things into consideration.” Aqua said, slowly loosening up and unable to keep from smiling at Piers’ playful attitude. “Like what, darling, give me all the details.” Piers growled, and that got Aqua to shiver. It just made the Rockstar laugh.

“Hah, gotcha.”

“You’re an ass.” Aqua said while laughing into their hand to keep from waking Marnie.

“Aye, I got one.” Piers snipped right back, and the officer huffed at him. “All joking aside, you little gremlin, I have to take my job into consideration. It’s not like he can just up and travel with me all the time. He’s got duties here, in Galar –“

“A bloke from Galar? No wonder you wanna stay!” Piers said, yipping when Aqua threw a sugar cube at him. “You better behave and let me talk, or I’ll handcuff you to the radiator outside the apartment and leave you there, boy.” They growled; not meaning a damn word of the threat. Piers just chuckled deeply in his chest and went quiet while looking at the officer over the rim of his still-steaming mug. As one final rebuttal, Aquamarine stuck their tongue out at Piers which had him covering his mouth to laugh without waking his sister and facing the wrath of a Gym Leader rudely awakened. “As I was saying. He’s got duties here that he still needs to see to. As well as… having to deal with my ptsd, dysphoria, and other things… Suddenly my problems become his as well, and I don’t feel like it’s fair. But, I’d be a filthy liar if I said I didn’t want him anyway.” Aqua said sipping their tea again.

And Piers stood up. He walked his happy butt over to Aqua’s side of the table, cupped their face in his warm hands, and smiled down at them. An actual warm, tender, reassuring smile, not a smirk that whispered of naughty things. “You mean your problems would become **_my_** problems, as well?” He asked, and the officer just about fainted. They must have looked panicked, because Piers frowned and pulled them close to hide their face in his chest. He still smells like his cologne and faintly like sweat from being under the stage lights. “Ay, ay, luv… Don’t cry… Come on, it’s okay.” He rumbled, and Aqua touched their cheek to feel the tears streaming down and wetting the man’s shirt. Piers hushed them again, took his jacket off, and draped it over the individual’s back. “Just calm down, luv. Just calm down. Breathe slowly, it’s alright.” He whispered, petting over Aqua’s hair and rumbling as they actively took deep breaths in through their nose and out through their mouth. “That’s right, calm down.”

“You knew.” Aqua whispered, more of a statement and accusation than a question.

Piers chuckled. “Aye. When you do what I did and now do for a livin’, you learn all the different looks people give you, Aqua. And it’s not a bad thing. You’ve done a lot for Spikemuth after defeatin’ me in your challenge. You’ve done a lot for me ‘n Marn. None of it went unnoticed, luv, and it makes me so bloody happy when you come visit. I become a lad in a sweet shop, and just like eatin’ sweets, it’s over much too soon.” He whispered, smiling again as Aqua looked up at him. The individual went to open their mouth, but Piers just placed his pointer finger on their lips. “Shhh… You did enough talkin’, darling, let me talk.” He whispered, rubbing the pad of his finger against their lips before bringing his hands up to dry their tears as he spoke. “First matter of business, and the one I feel is the most important. I do not mind for one single, solitary second that you are genderfluid. I love that about you. So what if you’re a laddie one day and a lassie the next? That’s fine, luv. Because it’s you. If, one day, it turns out you’re completely a lad and you never feel like a lass again? Then you’re my lad. If it’s the other way around? You’re my lass. Any other combination of anything? At the end of the day, you’d be mine, Aqua. No matter what gender you feel like, I’d support you.” He whispered, crooning softly as the officer teared up again.

“As far as your job goes. If you need to travel, then you need to travel. If I can go with, I will. If not, I will text you and call you and send you pictures, and anything and everything to make you feel close to me. You have nothing to worry about with me cheatin’ or running around behind your back. I don’t have time for that sort of nonsense, and I’ve nothing to gain from being dirty like that. And when you come home to me, I will help you relax and make you feel like royalty.” Piers said lowly and truthfully. “Then let’s not keep skirting around it. … Do we have to hide, Piers?” They asked softly, and the man chuckled. “Do you want to hide?” He said, massaging and kneading at the officer’s shoulders. “No.. I don’t want to be hidden like some dirty little secret. I want to stand next to you, and…” Aqua trailed off, the words hesitating on their tongue, and the punk gently rubbed his thumbs over their jawbone. “What do you want, my prince? What do you need?”

“I want to stand next to you and for you to be proud of me…”

Piers felt his heart stop in that moment. That little statement said more things than Aqua may have known about. “Oh, luv…” Piers breathed, and knelt down in front of them, moved between their legs to get close, and he had them look right in his eyes. “Luv, I am proud of you. I’m proud of every bloody thing you do. I’ll have you on me arm onstage if it makes you feel like I’m proud to be seen with you. We don’t need to hide things, darling. And I’ve always been proud of you. I was proud the moment you walked into me Gym and whooped my arse with Azure and only Azure. That Haunter reminded me why Ghosts are strong on their bloody own, never mind that Dynamaxing rubbish.” He said, hands going back to massaging Aqua’s shoulders. The officer smiled tiredly and leaned down so their foreheads were touching. “You’re really doubling down on this, aren’t you? … I want this, Piers. I want all of this, everything it means.” Aqua said, ocean blue eyes fluttering closed. “You got it, luv. You got me. Come on, let’s go lay down and have a cuddle. Don’t worry about the tea, we got plen – okay you’re going to drink it anyway. Little bloody rebel, and I love it.” Piers growled as Aqua just downed the rest of their tea so it didn’t go to waste. Cause they know Piers and Marnie can’t really afford to waste anything. The rockstar stood and did the same before taking both cups, cleaning them right fast, drying them, and putting them away. “It was Marnie’s day to do dishes, so she might pitch a fit if I just left those in the sink. Right, luv, come on.” He said, grabbing Aqua’s bag, coat, and hat.

It made the officer huff at him.

“I can get my own things, Piers.” They drawled, and the punk rocker pretended to cackle maniacally. “Don’t be so bloody polite.” He hissed, leading Aqua to his room. The individual smirked and shook their head before following. Piers hanged Aqua’s coat up in his closet, placed their beloved hat on the shelf, and then even placed their Pokeballs on his dresser.

As though Aqua had been living there for years.

He got the officer what looked to be sleep clothes, and he smiled at them. “Bathroom’s through that door over there. Get your binder off, and get these on. We’ll have a cuddle and get to sleep.” He said softly, pausing when Aqua’s arms immediately crossed over their chest. Piers just offered a reassuring smile. “I know, luv, I know. But, it’ll be okay. It’ll all be okay.” He soothed, gently handing them the clothes and leaning in to press a kiss to their forehead. Aqua stood there, face blushing and eyes wide as their boyfriend – oh, that was going to take some getting used to – calmed their dysphoria right down. “Thanks. I won’t be too long, I know how tired you are.” They said, walking into the bathroom a moment later. It only took a few short minutes for Aqua to get changed over, and they walked out in the baggy shirt and thin sweatpants. Both things were much too big for them, and the shirt was hanging off one of their shoulders. If Piers wasn’t worried about scaring Aqua off, he’d let himself sweep this beautiful person up into his arms and kiss their insecurities away.

But, this wasn’t the time for that. Aquamarine didn’t need kisses and intimacy. They just needed to be loved and held.

Piers was sitting on the bed and brushing his hair out before braiding it so it didn’t get tangled while he slept. Once he was done, he looked over as his new love sat next to him. He picked the stray hairs out of his brush before moving to sit behind them. “Hold still, luv. Your hair’s not long enough to braid, but I just… I wanna take care of you.” He whispered, softly and carefully running the brush through Aqua’s shadow-black hair. The officer chuckled. “You’ve been caring for me since you brought me back here.” They said softly. Piers only smirked, even though it couldn’t be seen. “I know. And I’m not gonna stop, now. There we are. Less likely to wake up with knots and tangles, now. Come on, luv.” He said, scooting up and getting under the covers before motioning for Aqua to join him and rest their head against the pillows. The individual just sort of watched the rockstar for a moment, taking in everything that happened over the span of maybe a half hour at most.

Just as Piers was going to speak to get their attention, Aquamarine softly moved up next to them, got under the covers, and snuggled right up to the man. He covered them up and wrapped his arms around them. “Aye, there you go, darling.” He whispered, rubbing their back in slow circles. “I’m going to shower in the morning. I don’t wanna leave you with your thoughts right now. We both took a huge step with each other tonight, and you’re probably feelin’ scrubbed raw and vulnerable. Just fall asleep in me arms. I’ll make all the bad thoughts go away.” He crooned, almost sounding like he was singing. Aqua’s eerie blue eyes grew heavy as they listened to the man talk and croon to them. It wasn’t long before they both fell asleep, their dreams quiet and gentle as they basked in one another’s presence.

~*~*~*~*~*~ 

When Aqua woke up, they were momentarily confused. Perhaps, even a little lost. That is, until they heard gentle snoring coming from right in front of them. They looked up to see Piers snoring softly as he slept peacefully, and a small jolt of disbelief ran down their spine.

**_Last. Night. Happened._ **

Last night absolutely happened, they and Piers are an item, and they fell asleep in their beloved rockstar’s arms. Spooky blue eyes drifted back down to the man’s chest, and a giddy smile forced its way onto the officer’s face as they snuggled even closer to their love. As they did that, Piers' arms tightened just slightly around them, and a soft chuckle filled the room. “Awake, luv? Didja sleep well?” He whispered, chuckling again as Aqua wrapped their arms around his torso. “I did. That was the best I’ve ever slept in my life.” They muttered, and Piers laughed a bit. “Oh, you’re a flatterer when ye first wake, hey?” He rumbled, brushing his fingers through their hair gingerly. “It’s not flattery, if it’s the truth.” They quipped and Piers smirked and tilted their head up. “Really, now? Guess you got me there, constable. Whatcha able to deduce, next?” He asked, leaning in and pressing the sweetest, chastest kiss to Aqua’s lips. The individual shivered and kissed back while lovingly scratching at his back. “That I’m already addicted to your kisses.” They answered, sounding so sweet, dreamy, and happy.

It’s exactly what Piers was hoping for.

After a few more minutes of cuddling, playful bickering, and tender caressing, the singer sat up and stretched. “I gotta shower, darling. You can stay in bed, or help yourself to some coffee downstairs. I doubt Marnie’s up quite yet. Heh, this is gonna be fun explainin’ to ‘er.” He said, his accent noticeably thicker while his voice was still thick with sleep. Aqua nodded and stood up before stretching themselves. “I think I will. I’ll make you and Marnie some, too.” The Unovian said softly before stealing a kiss from the punk. The Galarian growled and pulled Aqua back for a proper kiss, and let them go so they could get the coffee started.

Once the coffee was brewing, and the scent had filled the two-bedroom apartment, Aqua heard a door open and close upstairs. They looked up from hunting through the cupboards to find the mugs, expecting to see Piers, but they were met with Marnie. “… Ay.” Aqua muttered, and the female slowly tilted her head. “Aqua..? You spent the night last night…? Why are you wearing Piers’ - … By Arceus..!” She gasped out, and Aqua practically wheezed from how hard the way the realization played across Marnie’s face made them laugh. “You and my brother?! You bloody _what, mate_?!” She said, running up and hugging the officer. “Yes, me and Piers. We didn’t _do anything_ , but we are a couple. … Are you okay with that?” They asked, and Marnie nodded enthusiastically. “Yes, I bloody am! If it was gonna be anybody, I was hopin’ it would be you! If anyone, other than me, can get him to start taking better care of himself, it’s you!” She said, making Aqua laugh again. “Speaking of caring for him. We should surprise him with breakfast. He sacrificed taking a shower and going right to bed to make sure I was okay last night.” They said, and Marnie grinned. “You should make somethin’ Unovian.” They suggested, and Aqua snorted. “Pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage it is. You guys got that?” They asked, and Marnie went to work getting out what Aqua needed.

When Piers was done with his shower, dried his hair, and walked downstairs, he heard the bright laughter of Aqua and Marnie in the kitchen and the smell of breakfast filling his nose. He paused, pleasantly surprised by the sheer sweetness of the International Officer. He looked back into his room to see the Pokeballs all shaking and he grinned deviously.

Both Aqua and Marnie nearly jumped out of their skin when they heard a sudden shrieking voice. **_“AY, YOU LOT! WAKE UP OUTTA YOUR POKEBALLS AND GET DOWNSTAIRS TO GIVE THOSE TWO DARLINGS A PROPER SPIKEMUTH WELCOME!!”_** Piers yelled, and the sound of multiple Pokeballs opening upstairs along with scampering feet could be heard. As Piers skidded into view with their Pokemon on his heels, Aqua fell to their knees in laughter and Marnie snorted at Piers. “Good morning, Romeo.” Marnie teased, and Piers hugged his two favorite Humans close.

This is definitely going to work.


End file.
